


Tfw you learn french so your fantasies seem more real

by piss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, thats it, tracer just jacks off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon chéri , mon chéri, mon chéri , mon chéri, mon chéri<br/>Je rêve de toi<br/>tracer cums<br/>the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tfw you learn french so your fantasies seem more real

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe my gay ass wrote lesbians, i tried to give it a tracer feel??? idk 
> 
> also im kinda sorry i didnt take french seriously in school so all this is my knowledge and some google lmao, if ya speak french and i fked up ur lang just gimme a heads up  
> edit:thanks to SK,annenoet and Paru_Cafe for helping with the french parts

No. Lena does not have the hots for a woman with skin a darker shade than a troll's. For fuck's sake she's not twelve anymore and playing some random MMO because she's stuck inside thanks to the kid she RIGHTFULLY punched. 

Her bum was not for show, unless maybe it was Amélie. Yeah, considering her hands were in her knickers thinking of the purple goddess, she'd probably let her take a look, even touch. However, it seemed the only thing she'd get from Amélie concerning her bum was a shot in it.

Amélie with her stupid accent and sensual voice and her eyes dull of emotion until she happened to be fighting. She had to thank whoever designed Amélie's suit, she tripped more times than she could count while facing her. Oh! And her long hair as black as ebony and let's face it, Snow White didn't have shit on Amélie (Lena will forever deny her crush on Snow White). 

Yeah, Amélie would never look at Lena the same way. But if she did…

They'd be in a 5 star hotel or maybe one of her extravagant houses, Lena is sure she ought to have a bunch, on her queen sized bed. A tangle of limbs and giggles, well a smirk from Amélie. She'd be naked, proud of her body and she'd slowly undress Lena. Taking her sports bra off and leaning in to kiss each of her breasts and continuing down her navel, placing two at her hip bones.

"Une culotte? Je ne pensais pas que c'etait ton style." (Panties? I didn't think that's your style.) And Lena would nod and giggle because she wouldn't know what that meant. Except she does and the stack of French books to her right is proof. But that's an unimportant detail. Moving on.

Her panties would be off but Amélie would move slowly, taking in everything Lena had. She'd start from her outer thighs, caressing her to the pads of her feet until she'd be a mewling mess. Amélie would laugh, moving to the inner thighs and repeating the process. She'd be a tease, a tease who rewarded greatly. 

Amélie's fingers would move against her clit and her tongue would lap lightly, she'd dip two of her fingers in just like Lena is doing now, move them slowly and building out a rhythm. The room would be filled with moans of pleasure and wet noises. 

That'd be embarrassing and Lena would try to close her legs only to be stopped by the other woman's gentle hands.

"What a naughty girl. Tu croyais pouvoir te cacher? (You think you can hide?)

"Mmm jamais pas de toi.'' (Never, not from you.)

Amélie would smile, kissing her softly on the lips. "My, my, someone's been studying." And as a reward she'd curl her fingers again and again and Lena would get closer urged on by her lover.

"Patience, ma chérie." (Patience, my darling.)

And that's all it'd take before she was a fuming, trembling mess with legs spread as far as they go and hands cupping her breasts.

Of course, that will never be the case and Lena is a pretty realistic girl. Lena cleans up and settles into her pillows, turning on Britain's Got Talent and thinks of tax collectors during breaks.

After all 'Je rêve de toi' sounded too cheesy even for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Je rêve de toi should mean I dream of you


End file.
